


Illiminate Him

by LexiieK



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaiye_Love Request :: “please help my son lose his virginity”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illiminate Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, guys, this is a friendship story. D.O is not your love interest.
> 
> Word Count: 741

“Can I help you with something, Minyoung-ah?” Kyungsoo ask as he follows your giggling form into his living room.

You smile mischievously at him as you sit down on the couch. “Just here to earn a little extra money.”

“What are you talking about?”

Your smile grows wider as you receive the confirmation that he had no idea what you were talking about. “Oh, you know, just answering your ad.”

“What ad? Minyoung-ah, what are you talking about? This back and forth is getting old.”

“But if I tell you, you won’t go along with it and I won’t get paid.” You reply, pouting slightly as you run your finger up and down his arm that was closest to you.

Kyungsoo sighs and grabs your wrist to stop the movement of your hand. “Stop fucking around and tell me what’s going on.”

“Like I said,” you stop and let out another giggle and climb into his lap, “I can’t tell you. Just relax and go with it, Oppa.”

You lean in closer and brush a light kiss on his cheek. Your hands wrap around his shoulders and nuzzle into the space in between his neck and shoulder before placing another soft kiss against his collarbone.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo breathes out as his hands grip your hips to pull you back so that he could look at you. “Cut it the fuck out and tell me what the fuck you’re doing.”

“Fine. Ruin the fun.” You get out between laughter. You reach into your back pocket and get out your phone. Once you unlock it and find what you were looking for, you turn it around so that he could see the screen.

“‘Please help my son lose his virginity.’ What is this?” Kyungsoo glances up from the phone with a look of confusion.

You lean back slightly and place your hands on his knees behind you. “Just keep reading.” You sing song.

He stares at you for a second longer, face distorted in doubt, before grabbing the phone out of your hand and continuing to read.

As Kyungsoo continues to read more and more of the Craigslist posting, his face gets redder and redder. When he finishes he places your phone aside and settles his gaze on you “Before I go find Joonmyeon hyung and murder him, I just want to bring it to your attention that not only would you be cheating, this is also in every sense of the word, prostitution.”

You lean forward and once more wrap your arms around him to rest on his shoulders. You smile wickedly and press your front against his. You bring your face in close enough that your breath could caress his lips with every word. “Ah, but it’s the best kind of prostitution. Also, what XingXing doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“Fucking hell!” Kyungsoo screams as he stands up and tosses you onto the couch.

“I’m going to kill him.” He grits out before turning and making his way towards the door.

“Oppa!” You call out interrupting him while he’s putting on his shoes. “You hold in your laughter as he turns back to you. “Just so you’re aware, the number on the ad was Chanyeol Oppa’s, not Joonmyeon Oppa’s.”

You watch as Kyungsoo’s face contorts in rage. He grabs his keys and slams the door. You burst out in raucous laughter, clutching your stomach in the process.

“What going on?” Yixing asks, as he descends the stairs.

“In short, I have managed to freak Kyungsoo Oppa out while simultaneously assuring Chanyeol Oppa’s death.” You respond after you are able to breath.

“What did you do?” Yixing asks, slight exasperation in his voice, as he sits down and pulls you into his side.

“Remember last week when Oppa was drunk and puked in my car and then puked again on my new boots? Then proceeded to explain to me why he wasn’t going to pay for it because he can’t be held accountable for the things he does when he’s drunk.”

Yixing nods his head in fake understanding, refusing to ask any questions.

“Let’s just say I’ve enacted my revenge on Chanyeol Oppa and freaking out Kyungsoo Oppa was just a bonus.” You smile sweetly up at him before taking out your phone and screen-shotting the ad. You send it to Kyungsoo and then log into your account. You delete the listing you had created yesterday and snuggle further into Yixing’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be a Crack scenario, but I suck and it didn’t turn out that way at all. I don’t think they actually have a genre for what this is I have deemed it both Crack and Friendship, if you can count friendship as a genre. If not, oh well, deal with it.
> 
> If anybody would like to put in a request for any Idol or Actor(Actress) please feel free to send in a request, either on my Writing Blog, http://t-o-p-madam.tumblr.com, or on here. I will try my best to get to it as quickly as possible.


End file.
